<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Heart by SteveTonyCupcakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408369">Cold Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveTonyCupcakes/pseuds/SteveTonyCupcakes'>SteveTonyCupcakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveTonyCupcakes/pseuds/SteveTonyCupcakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un an après la défaite de Loki, les Vengeurs se recueillent en mémoire de l'agent Coulson. Steve Rogers ne se sent toujours pas dans son élément, mais Tony va l'aider à se réintégrer dans la société.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Premier anniversaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold Heart<br/>- Chapitre I –<br/>Premier anniversaire</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NEW YORK – Stark Tower</p>
<p>Le soleil s’apprêtait à plonger dans l’horizon new yorkais, mais la frénésie de la ville ne faisait que gagner en puissance. Au sommet de la Stark Tower, de nombreuses personnes s’étaient réunies pour rendre hommage à l’agent Coulson qui avait donné sa vie au combat. Un an déjà s’était écoulé depuis que les vengeurs avaient vaincu Loki et l’avaient renvoyé à Asgard escorté par son frère Thor. New York s’était reconstruite peu à peu, et les scandales médiatiques à propos des dégâts causés par l’invasion s’étaient dissipés. La Stark Tower avait fait peau neuve et étincelait au milieu de la métropole en perpétuel mouvement. Ce soir-là, c’était également l’anniversaire du rassemblement des Vengeurs. </p>
<p>Tony Stark avait bien évidemment proposé d’héberger la commémoration et tous les membres concernés. Une petite centaine de personnes étaient invitées, il n’y avait pas de presse, juste des amis, de la famille, et bien sûr chaque membre des Vengeurs. Nick Fury, pour l’occasion avait revêtit un costume élégant de la même couleur que son cache-œil. La célèbre espionne Natasha Romanoff était également présente, et portait une robe bleue nuit qui laissait voir son dos nu. À ses côtés, l’agent Barton l’accompagnait, en costume gris. Steve Rogers entra à son tour dans la salle dans laquelle des dizaines de gerbes de fleurs avaient été déposées. Cette fois il ne portait pas un de ces costumes moulants qui lui étaient si reconnaissables, car le S.H.I.E.L.D lui avait offert l’exacte réplique de son uniforme officiel de soldat datant de la deuxième guerre. Au milieu de la foule, Tony, qui discutait avec Bruce Banner, remarqua Steve qui se penchait sur le portrait de Coulson avec habituel air songeur.</p>
<p>« Moi qui pensait que vous n’aviez que des combis moulantes fluo dans votre armoire ! » s’écria Stark dans un sourire charmeur. </p>
<p>Tony donna une petite tape amicale à l’épaule du soldat en lui souriant chaleureusement. Steve se retourna l’air défait, mais se contenta de sourire brièvement et de serrer la main du brun. Ses yeux bleus virent se reposer sur la photo de Coulson.</p>
<p>« Phil était un chic type, je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion de passer plus de temps avec lui… » répliqua Steve. </p>
<p>« Il aurait adoré cette petite soirée, il sera resté là à côté du bar et nous aurait regardé en se faisant passer pour un mec de la sécurité – oh ! Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire ? » Tony attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d’un serveur qui passait par là et en tendit une à Steve. Les deux levèrent leurs verres en hommage au défunt agent et commencèrent à déguster le délicieux et onéreux champagne importé de France.</p>
<p>Dehors le temps commença à se couvrir. Les couleurs du ciel qui étaient si magiques quelques minutes plus tôt vinrent se teinter de gris sombre et, très vite, de la pluie épaisse vint s’abattre sur les immenses vitres de la tour. Un éclair immense déchira les nuages et le tonnerre gronda. </p>
<p>« Le prince d’Asgard est toujours en retard ! » Fury se mit à rire doucement en rassurant les invités.</p>
<p>À peine ces mots furent sortis de sa bouche qu’un homme d’une taille impressionnante fit son apparition fracassante sur la terrasse. Il portait une femme dans ses bras, et ils étaient tous les deux trempés par l’orage. Thor s’était habillé comme les humains, même s’il avait été difficile de trouver un costume à sa taille, et Jane portait une robe en satin dont on ne pouvait plus vraiment distinguer la couleur. Le blond frappa à la vitre et Tony s’empressa d’accueillir les deux nouveaux arrivants.</p>
<p>« Jarvis ! Tu vas avoir du travail ! »</p>
<p>Le robot se précipita sur les deux individus et dès que la vitre fut de nouveau close il commença les sécher. Thor, impressionné par la machine, fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il sentit de l’air chaud sur le visage. La commémoration reprit son cours normal, et après quelques heures de recueillement, l’alcool commença à couler à flots. Fury veillait bien à ce que Bruce ne boive pas trop, ainsi que son entourage, mais lorsque Tony lança de la musique, il sauta sur la piste de danse et oublia complètement le risque que Banner avait de se transformer.</p>
<p>Steve, qui n’était pas inspiré par les mélodies de Daft Punk, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller se rafraîchir. Il fit demi-tour lorsqu’il aperçut Clint et Natasha dans le couloir. Ces deux-là avaient l’air de plutôt bien s’entendre. </p>
<p>Désespéré, il passa au deuxième salon et s’affala sur un canapé. La musique était beaucoup moins forte.</p>
<p>« Une petite bière pour repartir ? » Tony Stark lui tendait un pack de six bières, un décapsuleur coincé entre les dents.</p>
<p>«  Hm… Non… Merci… » Répliqua le blond.</p>
<p>« J’imagine que dans les années 40 on ne s’amusait pas vraiment de cette façon… Mais tu verras, tu t’y habitueras vite. » Le brun lui lança un clin d’œil complice.</p>
<p>Un peu plus loin, deux jeunes femmes d’une très grande beauté ne se gênèrent pas pour s’émerveiller devant les muscles du super soldat. Steve se mit à rougir, et Tony stoppa tous ces mouvements pour dévisager le blond d’un air curieux et amusé.</p>
<p>« Steve, on peut se tutoyer ? Tu avais quel âge exactement lorsque… Je veux dire...Tu avais une petite copine  à …L'époque ? »</p>
<p>« En quelque sorte… Oui… » L’air grave sur le visage du blond fit tout de suite se calmer Tony.</p>
<p>« Je… Pardon je ne voulais pas- »</p>
<p>« C’est rien. J’ai pas envie d’en parler. » Les yeux du capitaine commencèrent à briller, et Stark posa sa main sur son épaule.</p>
<p>« J’imagine que ça doit vraiment pas être facile pour toi. Écoutes, Pepper est partie pour six mois en Europe pour affaires, je suis tout seul ici. Ce serait peut-être bien pour toi de rester quelques jours à la tour, je pourrais te montrer plein de trucs. »</p>
<p>Le visage de Steve se détendit, et il sourit doucement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.</p>
<p>« C’est gentil… Pourquoi pas ? »</p>
<p>« Bon ! Affaire réglée alors. Je vais retourner aux platines, ça me manque de voir à quel point Thor danse bizarrement. ». Tony se leva avec hâte en portant le goulot d’une bière à ses lèvres.</p>
<p>La soirée battait son plein au cœur de New-York, mais la tempête n’avait pourtant pas cessé de s’abattre sur le pays.</p>
<p>– MOSCOU / RUSSIE –</p>
<p>Des flocons de neige s’échouaient doucement la Place Rouge. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures, pourtant un homme était encore dehors, semant des empreintes de pas sur le sol immaculé. Ce dernier possédait des jambes interminables que son manteau noir pouvait à peine couvrir. De sa démarche on pouvait déduire qu’il était affaibli, et que seule sa détermination semblait le garder encore en vie. Quelques mèches noires corbeau s'échappaient furtivement de sa capuche. Après quelques minutes de marche, son regard émeraude se posa sur un hôtel luxueux. </p>
<p>Le brun entra dans le bâtiment et se défit de son manteau couvert de neige qu’il tendit à un portier. Il portait une bague d’une lueur étrange que l’employé remarqua. Avec une élégance certaine il monta les escaliers tapissés de velours rouge et fit son entrée dans une des suites les plus luxueuses du bâtiment.</p>
<p>Une table qui devait mesurer dix mètres de longs trônait au milieu de la pièce, et tout autour de celle ci, des hommes d’affaires et autres lèches-bottes aux uniformes clinquants s’y affairaient.</p>
<p>Certains d’entre eux avaient des femmes recouvertes de diamants et de fourrure à leurs côtés, mais tous avaient un cigare dans la bouche.</p>
<p>« Bonsoir Monsieur Laufeyson… Nous sommes prêts à entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire… Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, vous avez l’air épuisé. »</p>
<p>L’homme aux yeux cernés de noir s’installa sur un des sièges libres et sourit doucement. Une voix suave et glaciale s’échappa de ses lèvres gercées par le froid.</p>
<p>« J’ai des informations à vous offrir sur Natasha Romanoff… Peut-être que ce nom éveille quelque chose dans votre esprit ai-je tort ? »</p>
<p>Un silence pesant s’installa dans la salle, les cigares s'écrasèrent dans leurs cendriers. Les affaires commençaient à peine.</p>
<p>                À suivre…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lendemain difficile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold Heart<br/>- Chapitre II –<br/>Lendemain difficile</p><p>NEW YORK – STARK TOWER - 12h45</p><p>La tempête était désormais bien loin des new-yorkais. Le ciel avait retrouvé un bleu océan, et pas un seul nuage ne menaçait de faire son apparition. Le son de la radio résonna dans le grand salon, réveillant tous les fêtards qui avaient dormi sur place. Des bouteilles d’alcool étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol, se mélangeant aux déchets et aux confettis.</p><p>Jarvis tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin entre Thor qui s’était endormi sur le sol avec Tony dans ses bras (qui avait mis son armure entre temps), et Banner, ou plutôt Hulk qui s’était étalé sur 50 % de la surface de la piste de danse. </p><p>Sa voix métallique résonna, brisant le bruit de la radio.</p><p>« Monsieur Stark – c’est l’heure de vous réveiller »</p><p>Seul un grommellement s’échappa de la bouche de Tony qui se retourna avec son armure dans un bruit monstre.</p><p>« Jarvis... Café. »</p><p>La commande de Stark avait cependant sans le savoir déjà été exécutée. Steve Rogers venait à peine de sortir de la cuisine, armé d’un grand plateau sur lequel trônait une dizaine de tasses remplies du breuvage noir et chaud dont Tony raffolait tant. Il portait seulement un T-shirt large et un jogging, mais il avait l’air actuellement bien plus présentable que chacun des vengeurs réunis. Plus loin, sur un canapé, Natasha se réveilla en sursaut, poussant Clint qui tomba sur le sol sans même se réveiller. Sans aucune explication elle se leva brusquement et se mit à courir en direction de la salle de bain la plus proche. Clint grogna dans son demi-sommeil.</p><p>« Je lui avais dit de ne pas finir la bouteille de vodka… » marmonna-t-il.</p><p>Tony, qui avait été attiré par l’odeur du café après avoir retiré son casque, se releva doucement. Rogers lui tendit une tasse qu’il descendit presque aussi vite que les bières fraîches de la veille.</p><p>« Pourquoi avez-vous gardé votre armure ? » demanda Steve.</p><p>« Pas besoin d’aller aux toilettes… » répliqua l’ingénieur sur un ton tout à fait naturel.</p><p>Une fois que les vengeurs furent tous tirés des bras de Morphée grâce au breuvage miracle de Steve, ils saluèrent Tony avant de rentrer chez eux pour terminer leurs nuits et profiter et d’une bonne douche brûlante. </p><p>Pendant que Tony prenait sa douche, Steve en profita pour chercher par quels moyens il pouvait utiliser les gadgets de la tour et allumer une télévision. Au milieu de tous ces écrans et autres tables tactiles ultra modernes, il était complètement perdu. Le blond posa son doigt sur un des écrans et celui-ci se mit à émettre un son qui ressemblait à une alarme. </p><p>Par dépit, Steve s’adossa contre la table tactile. Un cliquetis retentit et des dossiers apparurent sur cette dernière. Curieux, son regard se porta sur des photos qui attirèrent son attention. Des photos de lui, ou plutôt de Captain America s’affichaient par dizaines sur la surface lisse. Le blond observa bien attentivement, le dossier ne semblait pas avoir un quelconque rapport avec l’initiative Avengers. Il entendit que Stark commençait à descendre au salon et s’éloigna rapidement du bureau, l’air innocent.</p><p>« Je… Je n’ai pas réussi à allumer votre télévision… » balbutia-t-il, l’air gêné.</p><p>« Je t’ai déjà dit qu’on pouvait se tutoyer non ? » Le brun portait une serviette autour du cou, et des gouttelettes d’eau ruisselaient encore sur son torse nu. Le réacteur Arc niché au creux de sternum luisait d’une vive couleur bleue. </p><p>Tony descendit rapidement au salon et ordonna d’une voix forte.</p><p>« Jarvis - Télé »</p><p>« Certainement Monsieur. »</p><p>Steve fronça les sourcils en souriant. La technologie avait vraiment fait d’énormes progrès. Ou du moins, Tony en avait fait. Une des tablettes en verre suspendues dans la pièce se mit à briller, et très vite le journal télévisé fit son apparition. Le soldat avait l’air captivé.</p><p>« Si toutes ces inventions avaient existé à mon époque, peut-être que la guerre aurait été encore plus meurtrière... »</p><p>Tony se mit à rire, et pour la première fois Steve remarqua qu’il avait l’air plutôt sympathique lorsqu’il arborait cette expression. Le brun ne lui répondit pas, mais vint s’asseoir à côté de lui et continua de se sécher les cheveux.</p><p>« Steve, dis-moi, tu aimes les belles voitures ? »</p><p>« Mmm… Plutôt oui, pourquoi ? »</p><p>« J’ai quelque chose à te montrer, je pense que ça te plaira, viens. »</p><p>Tony emmena le soldat dans son sous-sol, là où toutes ces voitures de collections étaient garées. Le visage du blond s’émerveilla à la vue de ces bijoux vintage qui coûtaient très certainement une fortune.</p><p>« J’ai plus d’une fois dû en réparer certaines, il faut dire que j’ai tendance à… Me laisser un peu aller à mes expériences ici. Tu veux aller faire un tour ? On pourrait aller manger un bout, je meurs de faim ! »</p><p>« Oui ! oui avec plaisir ! » Steve sourit au brun, sans quitter les voitures de collection du regarde, ravi de pouvoir profiter au mieux de son séjour dans la tour. Stark attrapa un T-shirt et les clés d’une 57 Chevy Candy d’un rouge brillant, et ils quittèrent la tour à la hâte. </p><p>Ils roulèrent au grand air pendant une trentaine de minutes avant d’arriver dans un petit restaurant au bord de l’autoroute.</p><p>« Ce petit restau est peut-être reclus, mais ils font les meilleurs milk-shakes de tout le pays ! » indiqua Tony en accompagnant ses propos d’un regard appuyé au dessus de ces lunettes de soleil.</p><p>Les deux hommes entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table au fond de l’établissement. L’endroit était presque vide, seul un homme d’une corpulence assez massive était assis au bar. Tony commanda un énorme burger avec des frites, avant que Steve ne fasse de même.</p><p>Le repas fut vraiment reposant, et la barrière qui s’était dressée entre Tony et le soldat commençait peu à peu à se briser. Le brun prit la parole à ce sujet, brisant définitivement la glace.</p><p>« Tu sais… J’ai vraiment cru qu’on ne s’entendrait jamais toi et moi… Je veux dire, il y a un an, j’ai dit des choses pas très sympathiques, à ton sujet. Je voulais que tu saches que je retire tout ce que j’ai dit. T’es vraiment un chic type, j’ai eu tort de te juger. » Tony sourit chaleureusement au soldat en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son soda.</p><p>« C’est rien… Je ne suis pas innocent non plus, un conflit ça se fait à deux. » souffla Steve, à moitié soulagé.</p><p>« Tout à fait ! Je pense qu’on pourrait même vraiment devenir très bons amis, je veux dire, tu as très bon goût en matière de voitures, tu aimes la boxe comme moi… À vrai dire je suis aussi curieux de voir tes réactions quand je te montrerais tout ce que notre époque à de merveilleux. »</p><p>Steve changea de conversation d’un ton assuré et jauga Tony avec des yeux d’un bleu profond.</p><p>« À propos de boxe, pourquoi ne pas s’affronter ? Ça pourrait dissiper toutes les dernières tensions, tu ne crois pas ? » Répliqua le soldat, l’air malicieux.</p><p>Le visage de Stark se tordit en un sourire complice. Mais avant qu’il ait eu le temps de répondre à Steve son smartphone se mit à sonner, le visage de Fury brillait sur l’écran.</p><p>« Oui Nick ? Écoutez je suis en plein rencard là… Ça peut pas attendre ? »</p><p>Steve haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à dire quelque chose.</p><p>Le visage de Tony se défit en quelques secondes. Il raccrocha, l’air grave.</p><p>« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda Steve sur un ton inquiet.</p><p>« Natasha a disparue. Du sang a été retrouvé à son appartement. »</p><p>PARIS – 20h56</p><p>Paris était plutôt agréable à cette époque de l’année. Les gens sortaient, se baladaient aux Jardins des Tuileries, flânaient le long des champs Élysées. D’autres préféraient passer leur temps libre au musée. Parmi ces personnes se trouvaient Loki. La divinité maintenant affaiblie se tenait devant la plus célèbre œuvre de Rodin dans le musée du même nom : la Porte des Enfers. Se fondant dans la masse avec des vêtements similaires à ceux des humains, le brun se tenait à côté d’une femme rousse habillée d’un tailleur bleu nuit.</p><p>« Je pensais que les habitants de Midgard n’avaient aucun talent, mais je dois dire que je suis impressionné par cet oeuvre. Qu’en pensez-vous très chère ? »</p><p>La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant à nouveau l’immense porte ornée de sculptures d’âmes en peine.</p><p>« C’est un peu démodé ici, mais ça ferait sûrement fureur à Asgard, est-ce que je me trompe ? »</p><p>La femme sourit doucement, portant son regard sur Loki. Le regard émeraude u de ce dernier se posa sur elle.</p><p>« Très certainement Miss Potts… Très certainement. »</p><p>À suivre….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sauvetage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold Hearted<br/>- Chapitre III –<br/>Sauvetage</p><p>PARIS : 22h58 – Hôtel Ritz Paris</p><p>La fraîcheur de la nuit s’était étendue sur les immeubles de Paris, laissant peu à peu les réverbères s’illuminer de toutes parts. Le Prince Loki jugea qu’il était temps de prendre une pause et avait décidé de passer la nuit à l’hôtel. Il emmena Pepper Potts avec lui. Elle était toujours son esclave psychique, le suivant partout où il souhaitait se rendre et répondant aux ordres qu’il lui adressait. Ses yeux n’étaient plus que de simples orbes bleues qui lui conféraient un regard vide de toute humanité. </p><p>Après avoir été reçus à l’accueil du Ritz Paris, Loki et Pepper se virent attribuer une suite luxueuse depuis laquelle on pouvait y apercevoir la Tour Eiffel, resplendissant de lumières.</p><p>« Quelle vue romantique ! » s’exclama le brun en se penchant à la fenêtre. « Je suis persuadé que Tony serait jaloux… Êtes-vous déjà allés à Paris en amoureux ? »</p><p>« Non… Jamais. Tony est toujours très occupé. » L’assistante de Stark parlait d’une voix monotone, mais sincère. Elle s’était assise sur un fauteuil Louis XV non loin du Prince.</p><p>« Occupé ? Ou encore trop attaché à sa vie remplie de gloire et de libertés ? » Loki se rapprocha avec une vitesse impressionnante de la jeune femme, et approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, murmura, le regard empli de folie. « Allons… Ne nous voilons pas la face. Nous savons tous deux que Tony ne veut pas s’engager. Il aime trop sa célébrité, et les femmes qui payeraient pour avoir l’occasion de se mettre à genoux devant lui. » Pepper afficha une expression triste, buvant les paroles de l’homme malicieux qui contrôlait son esprit. Elle lui répondit cependant avec tact.</p><p>« Vous parlez de notre couple, mais je parie que vous n’êtes jamais tombé amoureux de votre vie. Vous comprendriez peut-être que le pouvoir n’est pas la seule chose à posséder pour accéder au bonheur. Parce que c’est ça que vous voulez au final. Vous voulez être heureux, mais vous êtes trop fier pour l’avouer. »<br/>Les yeux du brun s’écarquillèrent et son visage pris un air dédaigneux. </p><p>« ASSEZ ! » </p><p>Loki gifla Pepper alors des larmes venaient se glisser au bord de ses yeux émeraude, mais il se tourna assez vite pour qu’elle ne le remarque pas. Ne sachant quoi répondre il préféra se taire. Sa pensée se concentra sur son frère. Il le haïssait tellement, mais s’il n’était pas là, il aurait passé son enfance seul dans les appartements royaux d’Asgard. </p><p>Ne se permettant pas une minute de réflexion sur lui-même, il préféra se diriger vers la salle de bain ou il se passa de l’eau sur le visage. Quelques gouttes d’eau vinrent s’écraser sur sa chemise blanche. Loki regarda son reflet dans le miroir, mais ne le supportant pas, donna un violent coup de poing dedans, le brisant en mille morceaux. Son cœur se serra, mais il retint ses larmes. Ce n’était pas lui, il n’était pas faible. Pourquoi se laissait-il tant toucher par les paroles de Pepper ? L’amour ne lui apporterai jamais le pouvoir qui pourrait le satisfaire.</p><p>Loki remarqua que la lumière de sa bague faiblissait à vue d’œil. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Cette bague était la seule source de pouvoir qu’il possédait sur Midgard. Si elle arrêtait de fonctionner, il deviendrait un mortel comme les autres. Cela faisait bien trop de temps qu’il rôdait sur Terre. Son corps s’affaissa doucement et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il poussa un long soupir d’exaspération. Les choses allaient être plus complexes qu’il ne le pensait…</p><p>Russie / Montagnes de l’Altaï / Centre de recherche – 13h06 –</p><p>Seul le bruit ambient permettait à Black Widow de comprendre un peu ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Cette fois-ci les russes avaient réquisitionné leurs meilleurs hommes pour venir l’enlever à New-York. Malgré le voyage un peu tumultueux, elle était toujours en vie. Natasha se préparait déjà à l’interrogatoire qui allait suivre. Si elle respirait encore, c’est que certaines personnes avaient besoin d’information dont elle disposait. Mais les deux parties savaient très bien qu’elle ne parlerait jamais.</p><p>Un homme à l’allure rustre qui mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix enleva le sac que Natasha avait sur la tête. Une lumière aveuglante la frappa. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu’elle tirait sur ses liens. D’énormes chaînes de fer étaient enroulées autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises. La silhouette d’un homme de grande taille se dessina devant l’espionne, sa voix retentit dans la pièce qui semblait étroite.<br/>« Bienvenue Natasha… Ou préférez-vous que je vous appelle Black Widow ? »</p><p>La rousse ricana silencieusement, regardant autour d’elle. Deux gorilles supplémentaires tenaient gentiment la porte d’un air impassible.</p><p>« Vous perdez votre temps. » répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>« Vous êtes une source d’information précieuse pour nous. Une source anonyme nous a révélé votre emplacement ainsi que vos faiblesses. Nous avons donc pu vous attraper assez facilement. »</p><p>L’homme sorti de l’ombre. Son visage était inconnu à Natasha, c’était un grand blond aux yeux bleus, un accent allemand étrange et un sourire vicieux. A l’aide d’un bouton sur le mur il fit lever des rideaux de fer et révéla une vitre à travers laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un gigantesque hangar. Des dizaines de scientifiques étaient affairés devant une machine étrange qui ressemblait à une chaise électrique. Le blond reprit la parole.</p><p>« Nous allons tester cette toute nouvelle technologie sur vous. Voyez-vous cette machine à la capacité de capturer la mémoire contenue dans un cerveau humain et de la retransmettre à un ordinateur pour en déchiffrer tout le contenu. »</p><p>Il se rapprocha de l’espionne et posa un doigt sur son front.</p><p>« Plus besoin de perdre notre temps à vous torturer. N’est-ce pas merveilleux ? »</p><p>« Merveilleux ? Oui je pense qu’on peut dire ça. Surtout quand le S.H.I.E.L.D aura mis la main dessus. » La rousse le gratifia d’un sourire mesquin et avant qu’il ne puisse lui répondre, des coups de feu retentirent non loin de la salle dans laquelle ils discutaient.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Allez voir ce qu’il se passe vous deux ! » L’allemand pris un air furieux.</p><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que vous perdez toujours votre temps à déblatérer sur vos plans machiavéliques ? C’est d’un ennui… » La rousse se mis à bailler.</p><p>Les deux gorilles obéirent à l’ordre et ouvrirent la porte. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de sortir qu’une grenade aveuglante fut lancée dans la pièce. Natasha ferma les yeux à temps, mais pas l’allemand qui poussa un cri d’effroi. Les trois gardes du corps furent très vite maîtrisés par Hawkeye et Captain America qui entrèrent dans la pièce tous poings et flèches dehors.</p><p>« Salut les garçons ! » lança la rousse.</p><p>L’allemand se releva et apercevant les deux nouveaux arrivants, se volatilisa dans une brume noire.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette sorcellerie encore ? » s’écria Steve, l’air ébahi. Clint lui répondit tout en défaisant les liens de la captive.</p><p>« J’ai arrêté de me poser la question… Est-ce que tu es blessée ? » Hawkeye pris le visage de la captive dans sa main, l’air inquiet.</p><p>« Rien d’insurmontable. J’ai fini par penser que mon implant GPS ne marchait pas… » Clint lui sourit.</p><p> « Tu sais bien que tes princes charmants sont toujours là pour venir à ta rescousse ».</p><p>« Pourquoi ce n’est jamais vous qui vous faites enlever ? » répliqua Natasha. </p><p>Une explosion retentit au sous-sol, marquant l’arrivée d’Iron Man.</p><p>« Barton, emmenez Black Widow avec vous, Fury vous attend sur le toit avec le Quinjet. »</p><p>Steve observa Tony à travers la vitre, il était en train de se battre dans le hangar avec une dizaine d’agents de sécurité. Natasha attrapa le blond par le bras avant de partir.</p><p>« Récupérez cette machine en bas ! Elle pourrait être utile ! »</p><p>« Bien reçu… Tony est ce que tu m’entends ? » Il posa un doigt sur l’oreillette fixée à son oreille.</p><p>« Cinq sur cinq Cap’, tout se passe bien ici »</p><p>« N’endommage pas l’appareil électronique au centre de la pièce ! Je répète ne fait pas exploser l’équipement ! »</p><p>« QUOI ? J’ENTENDS RIEN » Tony concentrait ses répulso-rayons sur les gardes féroces et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Un de ses tirs toucha l’ordinateur de plein fouet. Steve porta une main à son front d’un air désespéré.</p><p>« … TONY EMMÈNES-LES DANS UN AUTRE ENDROIT… » hurla le super-soldat.</p><p>« Bien reçu ! »</p><p>L’homme de métal s’envola à l’aide de ses jet-boots vers une salle voisine. Continuant d’observer la salle avec attention, Steve aperçu le scientifique qui avait retenu Natasha captive. Il le vit s’approcher de l’ordinateur central qui commandait sûrement la station de recherche. Devinant ses plans d’autodestruction, il brisa la vitre à l’aide de son bouclier puis s’infiltra par l’ouverture. Il atterrit dans le hangar sans grande difficulté. Le mystérieux ennemi se stoppa dans ses gestes, mais il était trop tard, le compte à rebours d’autodestruction avait déjà entamé sa course. N’ayant aucun talent d’informaticien Steve décida de suivre le blond qui courait vers un escalier de sortie. Durant la poursuite il lança à nouveau son bouclier, mais rata sa cible qui répliqua en lui lançant un objet étrange qui se faufila autour de sa cheville. Ce qui ressemblait à un fil se transforma bientôt en une matière grise qui ne cessait d’augmenter de volume. Le super soldat ne pouvait plus courir, son pied resta collé au sol. Regardant le scientifique s’enfuir dans un bateau à moteur, il remarqua que les grottes souterraines dans lesquelles il s’était aventuré s’apprêtaient à s’effondrer.</p><p>« TONY ! J’ai besoin d’aide ! À l’ai- ! »</p><p>Le sol commença à se fissurer, et il se retrouva très vite en train de s’enfoncer dans l’eau. Son pied ne voulait toujours pas se décoller du rocher sur lequel il était fixé malgré la force avec laquelle il frappait le béton. La plate-forme fut soudainement emportée sous l’eau avec lui. Il n’espérait qu’une chose, que les renforts arrivent et viennent le sauver.</p><p>Manquant d’oxygène, il sombra dans l’inconscience.</p><p>						***</p><p>Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony en avait enfin terminé avec ses derniers opposants. Jarvis tenta de localiser Steve mais il ne parvint à retrouver que son bouclier. Le bâtiment allait bientôt complètement sombrer, et Tony avec. Il courut aussi vite qu’il put, remarquant le bouclier et plongeant dans l’eau. L’armure qu’il avait avec lui n’était malheureusement pas la meilleure pour naviguer sous l’eau, mais elle allait devoir faire l’affaire. Il repéra enfin le soldat, coincé sur un rocher. Examinant brièvement la matière qui retenait sa cheville prisonnière, il entreprit de découper minutieusement la roche avec son laser de précision. Une fois libéré, il attrapa le corps massif de Steve et les propulsa vers l’extérieur de la grotte avec son armure.</p><p>Une fois hors de l’eau, Stark trouva une berge qui semblait dénuée d’ennemis et y déposa le blond. La nuit était déjà tombée et seules les flammes provenant de l’ancien centre de recherche éclairaient les environs. Tony secoua le soldat, lui donna quelques claques et enleva son casque pour vérifier si Steve respirait encore, mais il ne sentit aucun souffle.</p><p>Le brun se mit à effectuer un massage cardiaque à Steve, poussa une fois, deux, puis trois, puis il ne comptait plus. Il dut enlever ses gants et avec un instant d’hésitation empoigna la mâchoire de Steve et lui offrit tout l’air qu’il contenait dans ses poumons à travers ses lèvres. Tony continua à effectuer de fortes poussées sur le torse du blond, et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche pour la deuxième fois, les larmes aux yeux, Steve reprit ses esprits, crachant toute l’eau qui était emprisonnée dans ses poumons. Steve toussa pendant quelques minutes avant de poser sa tête sur le sol, épuisé.</p><p>Tony se tenait au-dessus de lui, l’air effrayé.</p><p>« M…Merci… » souffla Steve.</p><p>« On est une équipe, c’est normal. Je n’allais quand même pas laisser un tout nouvel ami se noyer. Je n’en ai pas beaucoup. » Tony esquissa un sourire timide.</p><p>Steve lui rendit son sourire avant de s’endormir dans ses bras. Le Quinjet se posa derrière eux, et Tony porta le soldat jusqu’à celui-ci. </p><p>Ils allaient rentrer à New-York, et ils étaient bien décidés à trouver qui était ce mystérieux ennemi et la taupe qui en connaissait tant sur Black Widow.</p><p>À suivre…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>